comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Nightcrawler/Pre-Vamp Logs
Log(s) happened before the revamp and may not apply in full. Logs *2010-04-18 - Tank for the Scene! - Crooks with a high-tech armored car try to steal diamonds on 5th Avenue and get foiled by Nightcrawler, She-hulk, and secretly by Andrea. Simone is seen in the crowd. *2010-04-23 - HYDRA is a Nazi! - HYDRA isn't done after their last terrorist attack, they decide to attack Stark Industries. (DG: 2010-04-24 - Terrorist Attack on Stark Industries) *2010-05-13 - Stealing...Saving Alex - Wound up and ready to go, Scott rushes off to try and save his baby brother. *2010-05-20 - The Art is the Thing - Simone works on preparing for classes in her new classroom, and quite a few of the student body (Lily, Andrea, Bobby, Scott, Jonothon) stop by to check on things, as does Kurt. There is discussion of a school play, a musical. *2010-05-22 - Fish Delivery - Lily cooks some fish and delivers it to the gymnasium as a thank-you to Kurt and Simone, while Kurt works out and Andrea follows along with Lily. The ongoing IC mystery of Andrea's powers is finally answered. *2010-05-24 - A Foe as Lovely as a Tree - Loki tests out his green thumb against a group of heroes. *2010-06-01 - An Angel, a Demon and a Canadian walk into a Bar - Logan, Kurt and Simone follow the men who attacked them back to their meeting place. A battle ensues and the mutants find another clue to the mystery of who these people are and why they are trying to kidnap mutants. *2010-07-05 - Cowboy Kurt - Simone gets a horse riding lesson! Much gossip and chatting occurs. *2010-07-24 - They Have Issues: Nanny No More - Finally the investigation is completed, and the X-Men and Pete Wisdom team up to save Kitty! At least, until she teaches others that phasing through electronics is bad. *2010-07-27 - Pick a Sword, any sword - Kurt teaches a lesson on swordsmanship. *2010-07-29 - Pirates of the Danger Room - Kurt cooks up some fun in the Danger Room. *2010-08-04 - Snow Job - Bobby starts up a Danger Room Session and Kurt and Simone show up to add a little mischief. *2010-08-07 - Teamwork Time - Cyclops runs the team through a Danger Room scenario. *2010-08-09 - Hangin out at Harry's - Some of the Xavier's crew chat and chill at Harry's. *2010-08-18 - Legacy and Blood: Murderers go to Hell - While searching for his foster mother, Kurt ends up in Dante's Inferno! *2010-08-22 - Legacy and Blood: To The Seventh Circle - With the assistance of Daytripper, the X-Men and Nocturne arrive in Dante's Inferno to save Kurt. *2010-08-23 - Legacy and Blood: Partial Aftermath - After some time is given for some necessary rest, TJ briefly speaks with Kurt but doesn't reveal much yet. *2010-08-25 - Confession and Revelation - Later on, Kurt shares an admission with Simone then learns the truth about the newcomer with both TJ and Simone present after all. *2010-08-28 - A Path Becomes Clearer - Amid enjoyment of the lake by some, TJ comes to realize where she may be needed the most for the time being. *2010-08-28 - The First 'Father-Daughter' Talk - Following things by the lake, TJ and Kurt have their first deep, solo conversation and what things might mean for them. She also shows off. *2010-09-04 - Space Politics: OMG! Aliens! - A space ship crashes in Breakstone Lake and the X-School twitches. (DG: 2010-09-04 - Space Debris Over) *2010-09-04 - Space Politics: The Arrival of Forge - With the arrival of Forge, the real debate starts. *2010-09-23 - Kurt's Very Merry UnBirthday - The gang throws a surprise birthday party for Kurt. *2010-09-28 - Muir Island Troubles - Hank, Jonothon, Kurt, and TJ are on Muir to be checked after the power switch, and something goes awry.